Cartoon mashup: Operation: Supercharged Showdown
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Ty, Revit, and a few others journey through the haunted forest towards the wicked witches castle to retrieve a supply of superchargers that they witch stole. but first they encounter a creepy musical foe. this story will involve characters from Dinotrux, wizard of oz, inside out, loud house, ice age, Oscars oasis, and TMNT 2012.
1. Jitterbug

Cartoon mashup: Jitterbug

The characters underneath this paragraph are traveling through the haunted forest towards the wicked witches castle to fetch a supply of superchargers that the wicked witch stole. But during their journey, they encounter a creepy musical foe.

Characters:

Dinotrux: ty, revvit, ton ton, and Dozer

Wizard of oz: scarecrow, and cowardly lion

Inside out: joy

Loud house: Lucy, and Lisa

Ice age: scrat

Oscars oasis: harchi

No one reviewed to choose a female character so I just decided to put in joy.

Start the story:

The group treads through the forest with ty at the front and revit on his head. Ton ton, Dozer and cowardly lion are right behind him. Next Lisa, joy and scarecrow, after them are luci, scrat and harchi. They all come to a sign with a happy face on the top.

Revit: (reads the sign) witches castle 1 mile, I'd turn back if I were you.

Cowardly lion does so immediately but Dozer stops him.

Dozer: we gotta keep going.

Cowardly lion: oh fine!

The group continues to walk. A few seconds later, some red eyed owls start staring at them.

The cowardly lion turns back again but joy and scarecrow grab him and bring him back. Then some red eyed vultures stare at them.

Ton ton: (whimpers) This place gives me the creeps!

Scarecrow: I believe there spooks around here.

Dozer: spooks, that's ridiculous!

Lucy: don't you believe in spooks?

Dozer:of course not, spooks are…..

Dozer gets cut off by himself getting dragged into the bushes screaming. Joy, ton ton, scrat and harchi shriek in fear.(with scrat being the loudest)But then Dozer gets dropped from the trees. While ty, joy, revit and Lisa come to his aid, ton ton and harchi look up at the tree branches, at the area where Dozer is laying, then at each other in confusion while cowardly lion turns away from the two praying to himself.

Cowardly lion: I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do I do I do I do I do!

The jitterbug

Based on the wizard of oz

The cowardly lion stops praying when the entire group here's a strange sound coming from the trees followed by some creepy music.

Ty: uhh, did you just hear what I just heard?

Cowardly lion: that noise doesn't come from no ordinary bird.

Joy: well it might be just a cricket or a critter in the trees

Revit: it's giving me the jitters in the joints around my knees.(quivering while hiding his head)

Lisa: I think I see a gidget and it's fuzzy and it's furry!

Scarecrow: I haven't got a brain but I think I outta worry.

Lucy: I can feel it in my heart that I feel a palpitation.

Cowardly lion: as monarch of the forest, I don't like the situation.

Joy: well are you gonna stand around and let them fill us full of horror?

Dozer: hang on, I'll roar them down!(tries to roar but wheezes instead) uh oh, I think I lost my roar!

Then the jitterbug start jumping and dancing from tree to tree circling around the group.

Scarecrow: it's a Whosis.

Ty: it's a whosis?

Cowardly lion: it's a whatsis.

Joy: it's a whatsis?

Ton ton: what's that!

Dozer: who's there!?

Cowardly lion: who's where?

Joy: _over_ _there_!

The jitterbugs jump out from their hiding spot and start chasing the characters around in circles and zigzagging around the area there in.(with joy, scrat and scarecrow being the most visible doing so.)

Jitterbug: (singing) who's that hiding in the treetops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Should you catch him buzzing round you, keep away from the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug.

Oh the bats and the bees in the breeze and the trees have a terrible horrible buzz. But the bats and the bees in the breeze and the trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does. So be careful of that rascal, keep away from the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow, and revit: oh the jitter.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow and revit: oh the bug.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow, and revit: oh the Jitterbug do-wa do-wa do-wa do-wa!

Toot toot toot!

Cowardly lion, joy, and Lisa: in a twitter.

Toot toot toot!

Cowardly lion, joy, and Lisa: in a throes

Toot toot toot!

Scarecrow: oh the critters got me dancing on a thousand toes…There she blows!

Then everyone in the group (except ty, ton ton, and Dozer) start dancing with the jitterbug, and harchi's the only one enjoying it.

Jitterbug:(singing) who's that hi-hi-hiding in the tree-tree-treetops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Should you ca-ya-yatch him buzzing rou-rou-round you, keep away from, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Oh the bees-breeze-bats-trees have a terrible horrible buzz, but the bees-breeze-bats-trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does.

Do what the jitterbug does, so be careful of that rascal, the jitterbug.

Jitterbug: look out for that bug!

Then the jitterbug quickly disappears back in the trees.

The group is left panting in exhaustion while ty, ton ton, and Dozer do the same when they come out from the corners and harchi still humming the jitterbug tune to himself.

Ton-ton: (getting off his side) ugh, I feel like not jumping any ramps for a whole year.

Revit: upon my calculations, I believe that this witch does not want us getting to her territory.

Cowardly lion: you're telling me!

Joy: don't you think we should have brought some of the superchargers we already have and use them for the difficult parts of this mission ty?

Ty: don't worry everyone, we can still do this, with or without superchargers. I mean what's that wicked witch really gonna do against _us?_

Meanwhile, the wicked witch is looking and listening towards the group through her magic orb with tiger claw, rocksteady, and bebop close by her side.

Wicked witch: excellent, they're heading towards their doom!

Bebop: uhh, miss witch quick question, what exactly _is_ there doom?

Rocksteady:(elbows bebop) shush comrad bebop, miss witchy professional magic miss.

Wicked witch: tiger claw, you and this rhino and pig man head down to the main draw bridge, we have guests to welcome

FIN


	2. Castle break in

**[We last left off were the wicked witch commanded Tiger claw, Rocksteady, and bebop to meet Ty and his squad down by the drawbridge and welcome them to their doom. Now the 3 mutants are on their way to do that very command]**

Cartoon mashup: Castle break in.

Walking down the hallways of the castle on their way to the drawbridge, Tiger claw, bebop, and Rocksteady were making out their plan to surprise the heroes.

Tiger claw: Alright you 2, the witch is counting on us to make sure those heroes stay away from those superchargers.

Rocksteady: uh, what superchargers?

Then Tiger claw pointed to his left and sitting on a neck height table was a glass canister, and swarming inside were the superchargers that the witch stole.

Also, hanging above the container were 5 plastic sticks with 90 degree curved parts on top and round plug holes on the ends.

Bebop: So what are the strange sticks for?

Rocksteady: Dee' sticks are for us to plug in superchargers, because it too difficult to just use hands comrade bebop.

Tiger claw: exactly rock head, now let's get these plugged in.

Rocksteady:(slightly annoyed) How many times I tell you is Rocksteady?!

So the 3 mutants each grabbed a stick, Tiger claw opened the top of the canister and they each stuck their sticks inside one at a time and each caught a supercharger. Finally they each found a place on their bodies to plug them in.

Rocksteady plugged his supercharger in the side of his belt, then some of his body parts started getting a bright blue glow. First the spikes on his shoulders started glowing, then a skinny stream quickly flowed down the sides of his arms and stopped at his knuckles, even some spots around his belt and harness started glowing.

Rocksteady: ha hah! Rocksteady feel 10 times stronger now!(raising his fists in the air and then flexing his muscles)

Bebop: ooh snap tizzle, let me try!(plugging _his_ supercharger on the side of _his_ belt)

Once bebop plugged it in, the light blue glow emerged on the lines on his arms and legs, the lines and rectangular light on his chest and stomach, even some light blue streams emerged on his Mohawk.

Bebop:(musical tone) who-hooo, supercharged Bebop in the house!

Finally tiger claw plugged his supercharger in the hole on the front strap of his harness. Then the blue glow emerged around his harness, the lights on his leg straps, and from inside his jet pack. After that, he did a tiger growl, pounded his fist into his paw, and then cracked his knuckles.

Tiger claw: Now let's get out there and bust some heroes back to last week!

Meanwhile, Ty and his group were just approaching the front of the castle. They hid behind some giant rocks on each side of the path. Ty, revit, scarecrow, harchi, and Lisa on one side, and ton ton, Dozer, joy, cowardly lion, luci, and scrat on the other.

Revit inspected the area and spotted a bunch of winkie guards pacing around in front of the drawbridge singing their yo-he-ho tune.

Ton ton: I know those guys seem like our enemies, but you gotta love that beat.

Joy: I think that's just the way the witch enslaved them.

Dozer: You gotta hand it to this witch, she's no dummy.

Cowardly lion: please don't go against us on this.

Ty:(from the other side of the path) Don't worry, they won't be able to get in our way.

The group starts walking out from their hiding place towards the guards. The guards spot them approaching and prepped for battle.

Ty:(stern face) hey there guys, happy to see us?

The winkie guards pointed their spears towards them, then the drawbridge lowered and the guards were soon joined by Tiger claw, bebop and Rocksteady with their supercharged glow.

Revit: uh-oh!

Scrat and joy gulp with eyes wide as saucers.

Tiger claw:(takes out his sword) I believe we will be happy once you're all in pieces!

Cowardly lion: W-Why do those 3 big guys have that strange glow?

Ty: they must be supercharged!

Tiger claw: GET EM!(bebop, rocksteady and the winkie guards charge at the heroes)

Ty: Spread out!

Both sides spread out around the base of the castle and battle each other.

Scarecrow v.s. Bebop

Dozer v.s. Rocksteady

Ty and Ton ton v.s. Tiger claw

Revit, cowardly lion, joy, Lisa, luci, scrat, and harchi v.s. Winkie guards

Dozer and Rocksteady ram into each other and duel horns.

Dozer: horn to horn, I love these kinds of battles!

Rocksteady: how's bout horn to hammer?

Rocksteady takes out his hammer in his left hand and pounds it against the side of Dozer's head causing Dozer to spin around a little.

Dozer: Is that all you've got?!

Then rocksteady clenched his hands into the ground and lifted out a slab of concrete half the size of a school bus.(effect of the supercharger)

Dozer:(staring in awe) I'm gonna need a bigger blade.

Rocksteady throws the concrete towards Dozer but Dozer dodges it.

Then we open to scarecrow battling bebop. Scarecrow dodges bebop's first punch but gets hit by the second one causing him to fall backwards doing a backflip. Then scarecrow pulls out a cowboy pistol from his stuffing and shoots towards bebop, but bebop dances around dodging every shot.

Scarecrow: this guy's got some skills!

Next we open up to Ty and ton ton fighting tiger claw. Ty swings his wrecking ball towards tiger claw but tiger claw jumps and dodges it doing a backflip. Then tiger claw takes out his laser pistol and blasts ton ton causing him to shoot backwards and slam into the rocks.

Ton ton: Come on! His blasts never had _that_ much pressure!

Ty: It must be the effects of his supercharger!

Then we open up to the rest of the heroes battling the winkie guards. 4 winkie guards were closing in on joy. Joy looked nervous at first, but then she grew a stern grin on her face and threw a bunch of yellow memory orbs at the guards who were struggling to block her tosses.

Harchi was dancing some random karate poses just to show how tough he is.(which he isn't) The winkie guard just rolled his eyes and swung the bottom end of his spear towards harchi causing him to fall onto his side unconscious with his tongue sticking out. But then Lisa jumped into view and threw a beaker full of green explosive liquid at the guard knocking him out against the castle wall, Lisa then helped harchi back to his feet.

Then another guard just ran past them screaming in fear because scrat was wrestling with his head.

Cowardly lion was fighting face to face with another guard not knowing he was being brave. He just pulled away the guards spear and just punched him square in the face knocking him out.

Then we open back to Ty and Ton ton fighting Tiger claw.

Ty: we gotta get inside that castle! We need those superchargers!

Then Ty spotted scarecrow and bebop battling each other, then ty swung his wrecking ball at bebop knocking him into the rocks.

Scarecrow: thanks Ty!

Ty: Come on, your with Me.

Then joy ran up to them offering to come along.

Joy: I'm coming too, I'm gonna pummel that witch for what she's done!

Revit: sure, you can be our range fighter.

Ty: And thanks.

So Ty, revit, joy, and scarecrow head over the drawbridge and into the castle of the wicked witch to retrieve the superchargers.

FIN


	3. Retrieve the superchargers

Cartoon mashup: Jitterbug

The characters underneath this paragraph are traveling through the haunted forest towards the wicked witches castle to fetch a supply of superchargers that the wicked witch stole. But during their journey, they encounter a creepy musical foe.

Characters:

Dinotrux: ty, revvit, ton ton, and Dozer

Wizard of oz: scarecrow, and cowardly lion

Inside out: joy

Loud house: Lucy, and Lisa

Ice age: scrat

Oscars oasis: harchi

No one reviewed to choose a female character so I just decided to put in joy.

Start the story:

The group treads through the forest with ty at the front and revit on his head. Ton ton, Dozer and cowardly lion are right behind him. Next Lisa, joy and scarecrow, after them are luci, scrat and harchi. They all come to a sign with a happy face on the top.

Revit: (reads the sign) witches castle 1 mile, I'd turn back if I were you.

Cowardly lion does so immediately but Dozer stops him.

Dozer: we gotta keep going.

Cowardly lion: oh fine!

The group continues to walk. A few seconds later, some red eyed owls start staring at them.

The cowardly lion turns back again but joy and scarecrow grab him and bring him back. Then some red eyed vultures stare at them.

Ton ton: (whimpers) This place gives me the creeps!

Scarecrow: I believe there spooks around here.

Dozer: spooks, that's ridiculous!

Lucy: don't you believe in spooks?

Dozer:of course not, spooks are…..

Dozer gets cut off by himself getting dragged into the bushes screaming. Joy, ton ton, scrat and harchi shriek in fear.(with scrat being the loudest)But then Dozer gets dropped from the trees. While ty, joy, revit and Lisa come to his aid, ton ton and harchi look up at the tree branches, at the area where Dozer is laying, then at each other in confusion while cowardly lion turns away from the two praying to himself.

Cowardly lion: I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do I do I do I do I do!

The jitterbug

Based on the wizard of oz

The cowardly lion stops praying when the entire group here's a strange sound coming from the trees followed by some creepy music.

Ty: uhh, did you just hear what I just heard?

Cowardly lion: that noise doesn't come from no ordinary bird.

Joy: well it might be just a cricket or a critter in the trees

Revit: it's giving me the jitters in the joints around my knees.(quivering while hiding his head)

Lisa: I think I see a gidget and it's fuzzy and it's furry!

Scarecrow: I haven't got a brain but I think I outta worry.

Lucy: I can feel it in my heart that I feel a palpitation.

Cowardly lion: as monarch of the forest, I don't like the situation.

Joy: well are you gonna stand around and let them fill us full of horror?

Dozer: hang on, I'll roar them down!(tries to roar but wheezes instead) uh oh, I think I lost my roar!

Then the jitterbug start jumping and dancing from tree to tree circling around the group.

Scarecrow: it's a Whosis.

Ty: it's a whosis?

Cowardly lion: it's a whatsis.

Joy: it's a whatsis?

Ton ton: what's that!

Dozer: who's there!?

Cowardly lion: who's where?

Joy: _over_ _there_!

The jitterbugs jump out from their hiding spot and start chasing the characters around in circles and zigzagging around the area there in.(with joy, scrat and scarecrow being the most visible doing so.)

Jitterbug: (singing) who's that hiding in the treetops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Should you catch him buzzing round you, keep away from the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug.

Oh the bats and the bees in the breeze and the trees have a terrible horrible buzz. But the bats and the bees in the breeze and the trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does. So be careful of that rascal, keep away from the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow, and revit: oh the jitter.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow and revit: oh the bug.

Toot toot toot!

Lucy, scarecrow, and revit: oh the Jitterbug do-wa do-wa do-wa do-wa!

Toot toot toot!

Cowardly lion, joy, and Lisa: in a twitter.

Toot toot toot!

Cowardly lion, joy, and Lisa: in a throes

Toot toot toot!

Scarecrow: oh the critters got me dancing on a thousand toes…There she blows!

Then everyone in the group (except ty, ton ton, and Dozer) start dancing with the jitterbug, and harchi's the only one enjoying it.

Jitterbug:(singing) who's that hi-hi-hiding in the tree-tree-treetops? It's that rascal, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Should you ca-ya-yatch him buzzing rou-rou-round you, keep away from, the jitterbug jitterbug jitterbug. Oh the bees-breeze-bats-trees have a terrible horrible buzz, but the bees-breeze-bats-trees couldn't do what the jitterbug does.

Do what the jitterbug does, so be careful of that rascal, the jitterbug.

Jitterbug: look out for that bug!

Then the jitterbug quickly disappears back in the trees.

The group is left panting in exhaustion while ty, ton ton, and Dozer do the same when they come out from the corners and harchi still humming the jitterbug tune to himself.

Ton-ton: (getting off his side) ugh, I feel like not jumping any ramps for a whole year.

Revit: upon my calculations, I believe that this witch does not want us getting to her territory.

Cowardly lion: you're telling me!

Joy: don't you think we should have brought some of the superchargers we already have and use them for the difficult parts of this mission ty?

Ty: don't worry everyone, we can still do this, with or without superchargers. I mean what's that wicked witch really gonna do against _us?_

Meanwhile, the wicked witch is looking and listening towards the group through her magic orb with tiger claw, rocksteady, and bebop close by her side.

Wicked witch: excellent, they're heading towards their doom!

Bebop: uhh, miss witch quick question, what exactly _is_ there doom?

Rocksteady:(elbows bebop) shush comrad bebop, miss witchy professional magic miss.

Wicked witch: tiger claw, you and this rhino and pig man head down to the main draw bridge, we have guests to welcome

FIN


End file.
